


You'll be in my heart[舊版]

by MrSkull



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不再對此版本更新。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他在市立圖書館第三次見到他。

那個穿著黑灰相間粗尼西服的男人，低著微卷的略長棕髮將精神全副埋在書本中。

那是Erik對他的第一印象。

然後是湛藍的眼睛隔著度數不淺的眼鏡投向Erik的友善目光，那次因為讀者太多Erik不得不坐到他對面的位置來。

向對方報以微笑的同時Erik看到了對面桌上攤著的那本厚度十足的書，畫著各種奇奇怪怪的插畫。

後來Erik知道了那是一本關於細胞的書籍，當然那不是第二次見面所包含的內容。

 

很快便有了這第三次。

這對於生性不好奇的Erik而言是一件不尋常的事情。

在圖書館裏總有各式各樣的人看著各自感興趣的書籍，面無表情地埋首細讀。

Erik也不知道究竟對方有著什麼特別的地方如此吸引他的注意。

或者是因為對方年輕的面龐與老式西服的格格不入，又或是他又抬起了那雙眼睛。

那有著深海一般顏色的雙眸正回應著Erik的視線，眼角因為微笑而顯出了細細幾道紋。

惹得Erik不自覺地選在了對方斜對面的位置坐下。

 

正好這是個不適合開口交談的地方，Erik想。

因為他根本沒想好要跟對方談天氣還是談人流，幸好對方也迅速地將注意力投回了書上。

Erik移開了停在別人髮旋上的視線，靜靜地翻開了手中的書。

沒看到對方稍稍抬起的頭，偷偷瞄了眼Erik手裏的書脊。

幾分鐘之後Erik的注意力仍然無法投入到書本裏。

他最近正在煩惱一些事情，那明顯對任何事情都不耐煩的態度讓他的合夥人不得不給出提醒。

Erik決定放自己幾天假，五天或者一週，——他這麼對Raven説，但是Raven——他的合夥人慷概地給出兩週的提議。

當然，那種沒收工作用電腦的行為對於Raven來説只是建議階段，要是非得動用強迫手段，她可以做得更多。

這也就是為什麼連續三天Erik都像個閒人一樣每天到圖書館來報到的原因。

除了閱讀能讓自己的時間充實起來，他想不到別的什麼方法了。

 

而斜對面的這個人，Erik在思緒中提起了眉以便偷瞄，自從注意他以來仿佛一直都呆在圖書館裏。

他要麼正在艱辛地趕著手頭上的論文，要麼……就在趕手上的論文。

毫無突破的想像力讓Erik無奈地伸手撫了下額頭，眉頭又皺得更深了些許。

 

研究人類絶對不是Erik的特長，他在事業中摸打滾爬了幾年也學不太懂那套察言觀色。

客套的話也是在Raven的培養下漸漸習慣的，而想要從幾個照面去分析別人的情況，——他又不是福爾摩斯。

Erik猜測對面的人是個學生，研究生或者博士生之類的，這歸結於他的幾件顏色不同但老派依舊的外套。

他每次都坐在不同的位置，卻又離昨天的位置很近，Erik不知道這意味著什麼，但是他把這點記下來了。

還有他笑著跟自己打招呼時直率而友好的眼神，Raven是這麼教他的，當人變得越複雜眼神就越顯得複雜。

這大概是個還沒經過社會風霜洗禮的人，所以笑的時候那雙眼睛總是那麼藍。

 

Erik大概沒注意到自己的結論有什麼詭異之處。


	2. Chapter 2

那個穿得略GQ的男人今天又出現在圖書館裏。  
Charles抬頭給了對方一個微笑，鼓勵他坐到自己對面。  
他還是拿著昨天看的那本書，Charles偷偷記下了書名回家搜到那是德語版的《君主論》。  
一個穿著修身襯衫西褲的男人連續四天在工作時間到圖書館來看西學名著，這種格格不入讓Charles產生了莫大的興趣。

男人跟昨天一樣坐了斜對面的位置，一邊拉開木椅一邊向Charles報以笑容，然後翻開手上的書。  
Charles不太能理解像這種厚薄的書怎麼能讓一名三個白天都泡在圖書館的人都看不完，要麼內容實在過於晦澀要麼就是他在研究什麼。  
可是研究員真的很少穿得這樣時尚，他那包裹在襯衫下的窄腰一看就不是長時間坐著從事書面工作的人所能擁有的。  
這麼一想，Charles又禁不住抬頭看了他一眼，正好與對方目光相接。

他露出了一個稍顯尷尬的笑容，想要立刻低下頭但在動作的一半停了下來，再勾起嘴角向Charles展示兩排白牙。  
Charles急忙也擠出笑容來回應，他想開口説點什麼，對方卻在極短的時間內把頭低了下去。  
不過是萍水相逢罷了。Charles自顧自地笑了笑，將注意力拉回書上。

午飯時間靠近，越來越多人開始動身離開閱讀室。  
Charles被背後起身的人微微碰到了椅背，整個人才如夢初醒地移開視線。  
他又在不知不覺中盯著斜對面的男人看，而對方卻神奇地毫不察覺，繼續讀著那本晦澀的書。  
Charles小幅度地張了張手臂，扭了扭僵硬的脖頸，抬起手想確認時間。

“你好，”怯怯的聲音在對面響起，終於獲得了男人的注意，“能麻煩你告訴我時間嗎，謝謝。”  
Charles向對方展露出歉意的笑容，並用手指了指秒針靜止不動的腕錶。  
“噢，現在是11點38分。”男人用比想像中更溫柔的嗓音回應，詞末還帶著點耐人尋味的尾音。  
“謝謝。我想，我的午飯時間到了。”Charles努力延長交談，希望能從對方口裏聽到更多的句子。  
“是的，的確。”對方向Charles點頭致意，又突然欲言又止地抿了抿唇，看向Charles。  
於是Charles在桌子邊停了下來，對方隨即站了起來。  
一股淡淡香煙的味道向Charles飄去，不知道是否香水的中調。  
“我已經吃了樓下的餐廳三天了，”男人有點猶豫，“你瞧，我對這邊完全不熟，如果可以的話……”  
Charles笑看著對方灰綠色的眼睛，鼓勵他繼續說下去。  
“如果可以，還希望你能推薦一個午餐的好去處。”  
“如果你不介意跟我一起吃頓午飯，我的朋友。”Charles的回答讓對方再次露出咧嘴秀牙的笑容。  
“Erik。”  
“你好Erik，我是Charles。”


	3. Chapter 3

Charles用比平日稍歡快的腳步走在超Erik半個身位的位置，他要帶Erik到距圖書館十分鐘腳程的一家小餐廳去。  
餐廳的主廚是Charles剛搬來的時候認識的一位中年男性，他的夫人負責招待，所以每天能接納的客人並不多。  
“我有一個任性的妹妹，”Charles向Erik介紹，“她很喜歡來這裡就餐，因為Joseph的手藝真的很好。”  
“噢，這讓我變得更期待了。”Erik保持與Charles小半米的距離，在Charles回頭時報以微笑。  
Charles想説挺喜歡看到Erik這種咧開嘴露出起碼10顆牙齒的笑容，看著就讓人非常愉快。  
但是他又怕這種讚美對於初識的人而言過於親密，只好作罷。

餐廳就在眼前，兩張露天餐桌已經被兩撮大學生占掉，Erik突然有點害怕Charles會告訴他已經沒有位置了。  
“我常坐的位置在那邊。”Charles指了指店內靠窗背向大街的桌子，那邊還沒人占座。  
Charles走過露天桌的時候正在吃飯的學生都停了下來跟他打招呼，這讓Erik感到非常意外。  
他猜想喜歡長時間泡在圖書館研究的人大概都是性格比較內向不愛與人交往的類型，沒想到Charles會是如此社會型的人。  
“他們都是我的學生，”Charles領著Erik來到預留的位置坐下，“那邊戴眼鏡的男孩是我的助教。”  
還沒從學生的衝擊中恢復過來的Erik，順著Charles的指示看了眼助教，眉頭疑惑地皺了起來。  
“好像在哪裡見過……”  
“閱讀室吧？他一直都坐在我們隔壁桌。”  
“嗯……”助教隔著玻璃向Erik打了個招呼，然後把Erik迷惑不解的表情誤認為不快，急忙低下頭去。  
“的確在哪裡……”  
“Joseph做的烤三文治可好吃了，”Charles拿起菜單打開推向Erik，“還有限量奶酪蛋糕，每次我都要吃兩份。”  
Erik在Charles的推薦下點了招牌三文治，薯泥肉丸配沙律，還有奶酪蛋糕。  
那之後的話題就圍繞著三文治的口感和肉丸的勁道展開，Erik對食物的評價意外細緻，讓Charles升起了更深的好奇。  
“你不會正好是個廚師吧？”  
“不，不。”Erik因為Charles睜大雙眼的疑問而輕笑了起來，“只是，對這方面也有點興趣罷了。”  
“很會做飯？”  
“比較討厭地，只彈不會唱。”  
要是Charles，説這種話的時候大概會配上聳肩的動作，讓閒談來得更生動些。  
但是Erik並沒有，或者説他的動作中基本沒有什麼累贅的成份。  
身體語言並不是他用來調劑氣氛或表達幽默的手段，Charles懷疑他可能也並不是個十分幽默的人。  
“這點跟Raven有點像呢，”Charles想起自己的親人，笑得特別柔軟，“我是説，我的妹妹Raven。”  
“Raven這個名字，不算很普遍對吧。”Erik突然這麼一問，讓Charles也跟著皺起了眉。  
“不，據我所知……不。”  
Erik一邊感慨著這個世界真的很小很小，一邊有點無措地伸手搔了搔發尾，“那麼，你不會正好是Mr. Xavier吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈……”Charles揚起了爽朗的笑聲，對自己遇上如此巧合的狀況嘖嘖稱奇，“Xavier教授，我的朋友。”  
Charles放下叉子，把手伸向Erik。  
“Erik Lehnsherr，Raven的合夥人。”Erik深深地握住了他的手。


	4. Chapter 4

“真讓人難以置信！”Raven在電話裏幾乎用吼地跟Charles感嘆，“自上回公司的雞尾酒會以來你竟然認不得Erik！”  
“是的Raven，因為當時我正在為申請教授名涵的事情頭痛著。”Charles耐性地聽著妹妹的抱怨，就如以往每一天做的那樣。  
“那天你是全場唯一一個苦著臉來酒會的人，噢不對，還有那個人群過敏症的Erik。”  
“所以我們都沒注意到對方也是很正常的事情，親愛的。”  
“那麼，還有什麼有趣的事情？”Raven敢肯定，談資肯定不止這些。  
“噢，今天的奶酪蛋糕賣得特別快，我們點的時候只剩一塊了。”説著Charles便笑了起來，想起那個愉快的細節。  
“然後？”  
“Erik把蛋糕讓了給我，但那是我推薦他嘗的，所以我只分了1/3吃。”  
“嗯。那真不像你。”  
“但是我很快就把那幾口吃完了，他後來又分了我一半。”  
Raven無奈地歎了口氣，大概想到了那種情況下哥哥和Erik各自的表情。  
“親愛的，Erik是個食評家，你真的不用勉強自己不把他的蛋糕搶走。”  
“我真的很難相信他就是你們雜誌社的那個食評家。”  
“更正，他是很多雜誌的‘那個食評家’，Erik給不少雜誌寫稿的。”  
“因為光靠你們開的雜誌社養不活他？”  
“是的，”Raven順著Charles的玩笑鬧了起來，“因為他花太多錢在吃上面並且太能吃了。”

掛掉電話後，Charles換了套衣服準備出門午餐。  
一大早的那堂課讓他從清晨開始心情就變得很差，因為缺覺而引起的煩躁最終通過Raven的電話得到了緩解。  
現在，Charles正持著愉悅的心情往Joseph的餐廳走去，他還在猜想是否能看到Erik的身影。

果不其然，那個GQ男食評家Erik Lehnsherr就坐在露天桌邊，半邊身體曬著太陽。  
“不覺得熱嗎，我的朋友。”Charles拉開木椅在Erik對面坐下。  
秋天已經來了，早上的風還是相當冷，但到了中午太陽高掛的時候，像Erik這樣一件長襯衫就夠了。  
“不，你應該多曬曬。”Erik眯著眼回應，樣子慵懶得有點像吃飽了在太陽底下午睡的貓。  
他看了眼今天穿了套淺棕色西服的Charles，眉頭又團成一結。  
正想抬眼取笑Charles衣著品味的Erik，被那雙反射了陽光的藍眸閃了閃。  
襯上因為長期在室內而養成的略顯蒼白的皮膚，那抹藍就像夏天波光粼粼的南太平洋。  
這讓內心也暖起來的感覺令Erik不由一怔。  
“Erik？Erik？”Charles被Erik注視得臉有點燒起來，搭上這日光的披灑還真是太過了。  
“抱歉，我還在想你這套是出自60年代還是70的。”Erik低頭輕笑，拿起咖啡嘬了一口。  
“這……”遇到穿衣問題，Charles的伶牙俐齒就派不上用場了。  
“Raven應該在這方面多幫幫你。”然後她空閒的時候就沒那麼煩人了，Erik想。  
“真不敢相信關於這點你跟Raven的意見驚人一致。”  
“所以才能做合夥人麼。”  
Erik，這個把墨鏡擺在手邊的書上、翹著腿靠在椅背上伸展著腰的男人，今天又與昨天變得很不一樣。  
仿佛在知道了Charles是Raven的哥哥之後，之前面對陌生人的羞澀尷尬完全一掃而空。  
Charles想起了Raven對他的形容，缺乏社會性，人群過敏症，就差反社會人格了。  
但他面前的這個人，今天的Erik，顯得更健談、風趣，甚至能稱得上迷人。  
“順説，我相信今天有足夠的奶酪蛋糕了。”  
噢，這該死的迷人。


	5. Chapter 5

80分。  
什麼？對於合夥人突然發過來的郵件，Erik感到萬分疑惑不解。  
但是他知道如果就這樣把問題丟回給Raven，就完全合了對方意。  
於是他只是把手提電腦的屏幕合上，穿了外套一如昨天地往圖書館出發。  
快踏進圖書館時，Erik的手機收到了一條新SMS。  
Charles説要給90分的，但我告訴他你會得意忘形。  
Erik頭痛地皺起了眉。  
這兩個人私底下給自己打分就算了，Raven居然還把最後結果告訴他。  
80分也好90分也好，她憑什麼毫無理由給自己扣十分？  
不，為什麼Charles要給他打分？而且是跟Raven一起討論自己的得分？

“早上好。”Charles看著Erik書都不拿就在自己對面坐下，試探性地開口先打招呼。  
“80分是怎麼回事？”Erik也不跟他廢話，一來就把話題挑明。  
“真是抱歉，我的朋友！是Raven堅持要給你打個印象分，我……”  
“我不怪你給我90分，但你怎麼能讓她隨便給我減十分？”  
“你、你是怎麼知道，”Charles羞紅了臉撇開頭，又醒悟地轉了回去，“是Raven。”  
“當然是她，”Erik抱怨道，“這正是她所最為享受的。”  
“Raven並不是惡意的，她只是……”  
“喜歡惡作劇。”Erik無奈地歎了口氣，對作為合夥人的自己和作為兄長的Charles的命運感到無力。  
“作為賠禮，我的朋友，你願意參加明晚在我家舉辦的餐會麼？”  
“作為賠禮，你應該約我在見不到Raven的地方吃飯。”  
“Erik，你聽我說……”  
“我的意思是，”Erik打斷Charles，“就你，和我。”  
然後Charles看著Erik由於尷尬而咳嗽兩聲的樣子笑了起來。  
“地點我定。”Charles爽朗地説。

Charles選擇了一家離圖書館有一定距離的餐館。  
幸好多年的職業習慣讓Erik出門時套上了西服外套，他有驚無險地掃了掃西服衣領，隨著門口侍者的腳步進了門。  
裏面的氣氛可謂是完全屬於Charles的品味，顏色深沉的木質地板看起來有一定年代，但由於保養良好的緣故踩上去的感覺仍舊很好。  
侍者帶Erik來到的雅座是呈圓形的包廂形沙發，座椅使用暗紅色皮包裹，配著厚實且花紋講究的木桌。  
Erik的目光順著侍者倒水的動作，將注意力拉了回來。  
侍者提著的水壺使用花紋繁複的玻璃瓶，就像一些講究的茶館使用的花草茶壺。  
Erik拿起水杯喝了口，淡淡的檸檬香氣和酸澀在口鼻腔散開，讓他滿意地點了點頭。  
出於職業習慣，Erik用手機記下了店內值得推薦的地方，並開始對食物的品質感到期待。

不一會兒，風塵僕僕的Charles終於登場了。

晚餐讓Charles非常滿意。  
美味的食物，Erik選的搭配得宜的白葡萄酒，Erik談到的工作和生活，他喜歡的書、餐館，甚至是咖啡的品牌。  
Erik那件質地上乘的外套現在就搭在自己肩上，Erik結實的肩背現在就支撐著自己的重量。  
晚餐後的時光也讓Charles感到非常滿意。

路燈下兩個重疊的影子顯得有點蹣跚，Erik扶著Charles的腰繼續前進。  
這個地段要攔到出租車好像有點難，路上零星有等車的路人已經有點煩躁。  
Erik決定移動到大路上再等車，可是Charles的步伐越來越跟不上，並且壓下來的重量也越來越明顯。  
“我們在這裡等吧。”Erik幾乎要把Charles抱住才能保證對方不會滑座到地上。  
喝醉酒的人身上有股不自然的溫熱，在這種已經冷下來的夜晚顯得格外撓人。  
Erik拉了拉披在Charles身上過大的外套，制止自己的手往溫暖鑽去的本能。  
“好熱。”Charles呼吸中滿滿葡萄酒的味道，在Erik還沒來得及反應的時候就拉住他一隻手掌往臉頰上貼。  
然後Charles從鼻腔滑出了低低的一聲歎喟，讓Erik反射性用力吞咽了一下。  
Charles借著體重又往Erik壓過去點，讓對方將自己幾乎抱個滿懷。  
接著他才在Erik的溫暖中慢吞吞地開口，“今晚的賠禮，還過得去吧？”  
“非常喜歡，謝謝。”Erik挪了挪姿勢，避開Charles正正面對自己的擁抱。  
他不確定Charles醉了之後是否真的這樣黏人，還是只因為晚上的空氣實在太冷。  
Raven醉了之後會鬧個不停的行徑讓他印象太深，以至於懷疑Charles也是在鬧他，而且是在大街上。  
“能讓你這個行家感到高興，那就再好不過了。”Charles笑得很輕，紅潤的臉頰因為笑而微微隆起，在昏黃的路燈下看起來像個小孩子。  
不，Erik在腦裏否認了小孩子的比喻，他輕嘟起的雙唇帶著酒醉的酡紅，糅合了Charles體香的酒氣近距離充斥著Erik的嗅覺。  
他開始懷疑餐館的酒是否不那麼醇，才讓腦子塞滿了意亂情迷。

Erik沿著他的臉頰舒展指尖撫上耳朵，掃過他柔軟捲曲的髮鬢。  
接著輕輕搔刮著Charles的耳廓，讓他又發出了一聲低歎。  
“Eri……”Charles幾乎整個人趴在Erik的胸膛上，感覺到自己的雙腿越來越無法自主站立。  
他伸手扶住Erik腰側，最後索性收緊手臂將對方圈住。  
他感覺到扶住自己背後的手劃過背脊停在後腰，然後Erik的手掌終於放過了自己的耳朵移到腦後，指尖糾纏著自己的頭髮。  
Erik摟緊了Charles的腰，鼻尖往他的鼻尖湊了過去。  
“Erik……”  
“現在要説拒絕的話，有點太遲。”Erik扯了扯唇角，用下唇掃過他的嘴角。  
Charles緩緩閉上眼，打開了雙唇。  
然後一股濕熱從容地侵入進來。


	6. Chapter 6

正當Charles想將手伸進Erik褲腰的時候，對方利索地放開了雙唇。  
他借用身高的優勢避開了Charles的唇不舍地追上來的動作，面露尷尬。  
Charles皺著眉頭疑惑地看著Erik，臉上的血色迅速地褪去。  
“不，Charles，不。”Erik抓住Charles的手臂，他不希望在對方喝得東西不分的時候去佔便宜。  
是Charles冰冷的手掌提醒了Erik，他是個喝醉了的人，他不一定知道自己在幹什麼。  
Charles卻急了，以為Erik是不滿意，他的吻技？還是他是男人的事實？  
“我送你回家。”Erik扶著Charles別開臉，目光鎖定在馬路中央堅定不移開。  
“不，不。我的朋友，我可以自己回去。”  
“你喝醉了，我不急著回家。”Erik陳述事實的口吻卻讓Charles進一步燃起了怒氣。  
他這麼淡然地面對自己，仿佛剛才什麼事情都沒有發生，他在暗示那種事情不需要介懷或被記住。  
“Erik，我自己回去就好，”Charles使勁掙脫對方，“然後你就可以去找你想親吻的人。”  
“什麼？”  
“曼妙的女性之類的，能夠被你認為清醒的沒喝醉的人。”  
“Charles……”  
“再見，我的朋友。”  
“Charles！”要論力氣，Charles是絶對贏不了Erik的。  
當Erik真的使勁抓住他的手臂，Charles的掙扎也只是徒勞。  
“你醉了，所以我先送你回去。有什麼等你清醒……”  
“我不是那種喝醉酒就胡作非為醒來之後什麼都不記得的人！”

然後Charles的唇重重地被Erik的唇舌碾壓過來，差點撞到了相互的牙齒。  
Erik不留一點間隙地席捲他的舌尖，用力吮吸拉扯著。  
等Charles想要回應的時候，他卻突然松開，改用牙齒輕輕咬住Charles下唇。  
他用雙臂鉗住了Charles，用力吮吸對方，讓Charles的唇體驗了紅腫發麻的刺激。  
Charles的氣息被Erik攪擾，間或舔舐輕咬吮吻交纏的技巧讓他雙膝發軟腦袋淩亂。  
他只能把Erik當成救命稻草，拼命抓住他扶著自己雙頰的手臂。

等到把Charles肺裏的空氣榨乾，Erik才放開了他。  
“我希望，”Erik調整自己的呼吸，“明天你還記得這個吻。”


	7. Chapter 7

“然後呢？”Raven一邊塗著土司的果醬，一邊催促Charles把後續説下去。  
“他把我送到家門口就離開了。”Charles聳聳肩，對Erik的行動不予置評。  
“天呐！”Raven誇張地感嘆著，“我從來不知道Erik是個這麼……這麼紳士風度？的人！”  
她放肆地大笑了起來，仿佛這樣做的Erik在她想像的畫面裏構成了一副不可理喻的滑稽場景。  
“我向你保證，Charles，”Raven咬了口土司，才慢條斯理地把下半句説完，“Erik絕對不是性無能。”  
“Raven！”來不及制止她粗俗的話講出口，Charles只能用板著臉來表示他的不滿。  
“或許他只是對我不感興趣。”  
“不，或許他只是找到真愛了。”接著她把指頭上的果醬揩到Charles的鼻尖上。

真愛。  
這種字眼是Charles想都不敢想像的。  
對他而言持續一生的愛情是如此崇高，以至於每次想到的時候都會有一種莫名的沉重感壓迫過來。  
Charles在等待學生把題結完的空隙中想起了Erik不算修長但整潔好看的手掌，想到那些手指穿過自己的髮梢拂過臉頰。  
不，他制止了自己在教學過程中大腦內不適時的遐想。  
他把目光收回，看到Hank正在用擔憂的神態看向自己。  
Charles向他點點頭以示一切正常，可是Hank並沒有收起他的眼神。  
“時間到。”Charles看了看表，宣佈道。  
幾個學生應聲舉起了躍躍欲試的手。  
遺傳學在目前的時代而言也只是剛剛起步，像Charles這種年紀輕輕就當上教授的人其實不算少。  
他們可以有大把的時間去研究課題，年輕的腦袋可以更有效地獲得最新的知識而不至於固步自封。  
當然，像Charles這樣天天花大量時間去閱讀前人的學術著作也是他們的研究所必須的。  
今天還是Joseph的店，然後再到圖書館去吧。  
Charles一邊這樣決定著，一邊有點擔憂會在Joseph那裡遇到什麼不願面對的事情。

中午Charles到達餐廳的時候，Erik已經坐在他的老位置跟Joseph交談著。  
Erik看到Charles之後站了起來，給了Charles一個稱得上絢爛的笑容。  
這讓他有點不好意思地臉紅起來，同時又覺得這樣的自己青澀得有點不對勁。  
天呐，在Erik眼中這樣一定蠢得夠可以的，Charles跟自己説。  
“我還以為你會因為宿醉把午餐跳掉了。”Erik開玩笑説。  
“很可惜，早上還有課。”Charles跟Joseph打了招呼後，在Erik對面坐下。  
“還真是個負責任的教授。”Erik有意無意地把重音落在‘負責任’上，讓對方不自然地清了清嗓子。  
“這樣你就可以把奶酪蛋糕獨佔了對吧？”  
“噢，Charles，”Erik被他逗笑了，開懷著把手搭上Charles擱在桌面的手，“你一定有讀腦的能力，對吧？”  
Charles盯著Erik覆在手背上的手掌，腦袋瞬間停止了運轉。  
他經歷許多或長或短的關係，有獨佔欲十分強烈進攻型的情人，也有非常內向害羞面對讚美和調情無所適從的類型。  
可是他/她們都不如Erik。  
Erik大而溫暖的手掌以一種相當自然的方式接觸Charles，他的手指安分地垂著，沒有刻意的挑逗。  
仿佛Erik已經像這樣握著Charles的手有五、六十年了。  
“你的手真冰，Charles。” Erik彎曲四指握住Charles的手掌，“看來你的老人外套並不保暖。”  
“老……你……”急於反駁的Charles抽開了手掌，惱羞成怒地盯著穿著依舊新潮又得體的Erik。  
Erik搖著頭笑了笑，拿起擱在椅背上的鐵灰色圍巾，然後拉著椅子往Charles身邊靠了靠。  
那柔軟的羊絨還是什麼別的質地的綿密織物暖暖地圍住Charles的脖頸，Erik幫他系好了之後將流蘇塞進外套裏。  
“謝、謝謝，我的朋友，這真的很暖和。”


	8. Chapter 8

大部分人可能不知道自己愛用的東西穿在自己喜歡的人身上是什麼感覺。  
那很大部分原因是因為絕大部分人還是屬於異性戀，而非異性戀也不一定每個人都有這種興趣。  
Erik用一種十分耐人尋味的表情不間斷地記錄著Charles的一舉一動，仿佛他的圍巾能給對方帶來多大的變化。  
老實說，Charles覺得這跟自己的老頭外套看起來差不多水平而已。  
但它帶著Erik的味道，淡淡的麝香透出的木質香味，大概是某種須後水的後調。  
這讓從來就沒什麼少女情懷的Charles無法抑制地想要臉紅。  
因為，大概，他想到了別的一些真的會讓人非常非常臉紅的事情。  
他趁著Erik接聽工作電話的時候給Raven發了條短信，內容大概是定下想要的聖誕禮物。  
Erik掛了電話之後立刻就收到了Raven的短信。  
上面還是她習慣性簡單粗暴的文字“你須後水牌子告訴我”，Erik甚是疑惑地瞟了眼周圍，好像她在附近實行監視一般。

“說起來，”Erik把端上來的奶酪蛋糕推給Charles，“聖誕假期有什麼安排麼？”  
“Raven會回來，在英國的叔叔可能會過來。你的假期什麼時候結束？”  
“後天我就回去，然後一直到聖誕前才有假期。”  
“好辛苦。”Charles想像著Erik忙碌地在辦公室轉來轉去的樣子，輕輕感慨。  
“自己的稿是最容易搞定的，主要還是審其他人的稿，還有一些行業互動。”  
“Raven從來都不跟我説她工作上的事情，有趣的麻煩的，一概不提。”  
“因為絕大部分都只是麻煩，有趣的事情太少。”Erik很想去揉揉Charles的棕髮，讓這顆小腦袋對現實世界不要太期盼。  
“你呢，會跟家人分享自己一天的經歷麼，在每天晚餐的時候。”  
Charles覺得自己這樣明顯的試探十分不禮貌，可是他沒有別的辦法。  
這樣美好的Erik已經心有所屬也並非讓人驚訝的事情，並且他的假期也快結束了。  
“如果有人能每天來分享我做的晚餐，我倒很樂意跟他談談當天的遭遇。”Erik把身體往前傾雙肘擱在桌上，饒有興味地

盯著Charles。  
“‘你做的晚餐’，這真是個相當有吸引力的前提呐。”  
“哪天你可以不去圖書館也沒課的時候，就來一趟吧。”Erik搔搔臉頰，“Raven應該也希望見到你的。”  
“我很懷疑後者的可能性。”  
“只要你帶著Hank來。”Erik眨了下右眼，逗得Charles大笑起來。  
“這個事情Raven一直都沒有正面告訴我，”Charles抱怨道，“雖然我能從Hank的態度看出端倪。”  
“你會跟她說自己交往的事情麼？”  
“多少會提及，至少對象會說明。”  
“那我大概能猜到回去之後Raven會有多聒噪。”  
Charles突然停下手上的動作，沒有接話。  
他不知道Erik這麼說是想要試探什麼，關於那天的吻，還是關於晚餐的邀請。  
他想要抬起頭直視對方的眼睛，那是平時的Charles會做的事情。  
他大概還會補充幾句曖昧挑逗的話。  
仿佛不這樣做自己就顯得未經人事一般生澀。  
可是現在他什麼都說不出來。  
不知道為什麼，Erik咧著嘴笑看著他，他什麼都說不出來。  
“我……”  
“你給過80分，我真心希望昨晚的吻可以給我加點分。”  
“噢，Erik。”  
“看來喝點酒可以讓你變得直率一點。”Erik調笑著說，知道Charles的羞澀只源於自己的攻其不備。  
Charles終於抬起頭，湛藍的雙眼閃著勝利的光彩，“今晚，你的酒店。”


	9. Chapter 9

Charles出現在酒吧的時候，Erik正在喝下第一杯酒的最後幾口。  
他穿著與平日無異的深色襯衫，將衣袖卷到剛蓋住肘關節的地方。  
包裹著健美腿型的牛仔褲是純白色的休閒款，褲腿折起露出了腳踝。  
不知道為什麼，Charles覺得那截白白的腳踝性感透了。

“Erik，你真是……”Charles頓了頓，不知道這樣的讚美是否合適，“神采飛揚。”  
而對方給予了他一個肯定的笑容，咧開的一口白牙讓Charles有點想吻上去的衝動。  
“你也非常英俊，Charles。”Erik一邊敲敲桌讓酒保給自己再來一份啤酒，一邊回應。  
“一杯純麥。”  
“不，”Erik伸手蓋住Charles放在吧臺上的手背，“今晚喝淡一點的，請給他一杯1664。”  
Charles再次盯著那隻動作自然一氣呵成的手，骨節稍明顯但透著一份優雅。  
“Erik，你抽煙麼？”  
“有時候，特別是寫不出稿的時候。”Erik笑著低下頭，流露的不知是靦腆還是玩味。  
Charles執起他的手，將食指和中指的第二關節靠到嘴邊，然後嘟起雙唇輕輕吻了一下。  
接著他感到臉上一陣燥熱，大概耳朵也變得跟臉一樣紅了。  
Erik笑得更張揚，或許是因為他看到了Charles的靦腆，又或是明白了對方的邀請。  
“我們有的是時間，Charles，”Erik低聲說，“除非你急著回家。”  
他的唇特意貼近Charles的耳廓，伴隨溫和嗓音的氣息潛入聽覺末梢。  
Charles感到自己在輕微顫抖，那應該是興奮和期待的混合。

酒吧裏的音樂不輕不重地響起，剛好蓋過周邊酒客互相調笑的耳語。  
Erik領著Charles移步到燈光尚算明亮的角落，不急不慢地和他對飲。  
Charles明顯是帶著點不知所措，因為他喝酒的動作有點急促。  
他知道Charles並不是在害怕，反倒是期待的興奮讓他變得不耐。  
Erik就坐在Charles旁邊，仿佛是為了交談的便利貼得有點太近。  
他壓低了身體將耳朵湊過去，Charles能看到他側臉因愉快而皺起的魚尾紋。  
Charles盯著他的側臉，Erik的細細的鬚根有點棕紅色，他的臉頰上還有淺淺的笑紋。  
他的鼻尖微微反射著頭頂的燈光，映入Charles的眼裏相當好看。  
“Charles？”Erik轉過頭去，看看這個突然停止了發言的人。  
他藍色的眼睛在暖黃的燈光下異常剔透，視線熱切。  
“抱歉，剛才說到哪裡？”  
“我想吻你。”  
“好像沒有在討論這……”  
“我現在就想吻你。”  
Erik垂下眼簾緊緊凝視Charles微啟的雙唇，等待對方的首肯。  
他們所在的位置不算隱秘，旁人要是稍將注意力從自己的話題中抽出來就能看到他們在幹什麼。  
可是Charles才管不了這麼多，他伸出一隻手掌貼上Erik的臉頰，就把自己湊了過去。  
他嘗到了跟帶著芫茜的白啤不一樣的味道，為此還從鼻子裏哼出了愉悅的嘆息。  
那大概鼓勵了Erik，因為Charles感受到自己正被整個抱進懷裏。


	10. Chapter 10

Erik的房間有點太高。  
嗯，Charles一邊這麼想著一邊將Erik壓在電梯雕著花紋的木壁上繼續吻著。  
Erik抽空在回神的空隙中摁下了樓層的按鈕，然後拇指一直按著關門鍵不放。  
等電梯的住客對不住啦。

他們在鋪著厚實地毯的走廊不知道轉了多少個圈，踩著華爾茲一般的腳步才輾轉到目的地。  
期間Charles從Erik的後褲袋摸出了門卡，還順便抓了一把那結實度十分值得讚歎的緊臀。  
Erik從喉頭溢出了笑聲，在門鎖嘀的一聲響應後推著Charles進了房間，瀟灑地用腳後跟關上了門。  
他們手忙腳亂地急急褪去外套，互相拉扯著襯衫的下擺，鞋子已經被蹬到了遠處。  
Erik的膝蓋後窩抵住了床沿，他順勢向後倒去，還不忘拉住Charles一起。

Charles就坐在Erik的腹上，借著長明燈的微弱光線在喘氣之間欣賞他的笑顏。  
那顯然是開心到得意忘形的表情，因為Charles沒見過任何人能笑到皺成這樣。  
這樣的Erik很好看，或許這個世界上除了Charles自己根本沒有人會懂。  
他沒有像平時那樣冷峻得毫無笑意，也沒有在不自覺地散發著費洛蒙。  
Erik只是單純的非常愉快，只是因為Charles近在咫尺而感到開心。  
Charles想開口稱讚，可是喉頭緊緊收縮著，發不出聲音。  
於是他快速地俯下身體，將眼前的人用力摟緊。  
那一瞬Charles被患得患失充滿了胸膛，他不明白自己為什麼會變得如此。  
但是他知道，如果自己從來沒有遇見Erik的話，絶對是他人生的一大損失。

“Charles？”Erik伸手撫摸他的頭髮，一手摟住腰。  
Charles順勢躺好，然後被Erik抱住轉了個身，窩在了Erik和床褥之間。  
“沒事，我們繼續。”Charles摟住Erik脖子，將他拉近自己。  
Erik沒有回答，只是從擔憂的神色轉到安心的笑容，在Charles臉上印下一吻。  
“我們有的是時間。”他再次重複了這句話。  
Charles明白他的意思，在酒吧的時候Erik就告訴過他夜很漫長。  
現在，Erik告訴他不必因為假期的結束而匆忙加快腳步。  
“我真想給Raven打個電話說你明天不回去上班了。”  
“其實在哪裡寫稿審稿也沒差不是？”  
Charles被Erik逗笑了。  
他們都知道過了今晚必須別離。

但一定很快就能再見。


	11. Chapter 11

Erik回到雜誌社的時候，迎接他的是Raven的一張臭臉。  
“你真的很討厭。”  
“什麼？”Erik看著合夥人跟著他進了房間，順手鎖上門。  
“你應該主動點，你知道的。”  
Erik不置可否地看著Raven，猜想Charles究竟對她說了點什麼。  
“我以為你會欣賞這種對Charles尊重的行為。”  
“不要患得患失，Erik。這不像你。”Raven嚴厲地指出，對Erik的這種行為表現出不贊成的態度。  
“患得患失？”他想起昨天Charles抱住自己之前的表情。  
那俯下身來看著自己的人的臉上露出的那麼一瞬間不確定的神情。  
他不知道Charles不確定的是什麼，他自己的感情，還是Erik這個對象。  
“你的答案不在我這裡，”Raven的語氣稍微轉軟，因為她看到了Erik不自覺流露的苦惱，“你要麼自己做決定，要麼就去問Charles。”  
“所以一開始你也不應該多事。”  
“那是你把兩周的麻煩扔給我的利息。”  
“當初誰跟我說不要太早回來的？”  
Raven還想反駁點什麼，但是被Erik趕了出去並且將門拍在了面前。  
“哼~跟哥哥告狀去。”

Raven知道Charles跟Erik這假期的尾巴過得沒有太圓滿，單純是因為Erik看上去並沒有她猜的那麼喜滋滋。  
女人在感情問題上總是特別纖細，所以她的猜測也八九不離十。  
這不能怪她八卦，在這個世界上，永遠都會無條件地站在Charles這邊的，就只有Raven自己了。  
她非常清楚，像Charles這種童年缺愛的人，——她自己畢竟有哥哥的呵護，對愛的追求是比一般人要來得執著的。  
如果他們的父母可以再虛假一點，連那份不願偽裝的冷漠都偽裝起來，或許Charles受的傷害就沒有那麼大。  
即使他一直聲稱自己不介意父母對生意的考慮比對他們兄妹還多，就算他一直努力讓自己表現得不在乎。  
有哪個人會不在乎自己的父親從來不關心自己的成長，有誰不在乎自己的母親寧願花時間帶狗狗去美容也不看親生兒子一眼？  
Raven抬頭看了眼Erik辦公室緊閉的門，覺得自己必須做點什麼。


	12. Chapter 12

把最後一封需要立刻處理的郵件回掉之後，Erik不可避免地歎了口氣。  
抬手看了下錶，三點剛過半，他的午飯完美地變成了下午茶。  
Erik的腦海竄出了一幅美好的景象，那裏面有新鮮出爐的奶酪蛋糕，還有坐在對面吃得津津有味的人。  
Charles就在他的記憶裏笑得比陽光還燦爛，讓Erik深深想念。  
他開始讓自己的思緒隨意飄蕩，甚至猜測Raven把自己多少事情告訴了Charles。  
他曾經有過多少個Raven知道的女朋友，裏面有幾個是因為吵上來雜誌社被Raven撞到的。  
她們生氣的時候都說了點什麼，是自己太投入工作一點都不顧及她們，還是認識他之後發現不是自己想像的那種人。  
不過幸好，裏面沒有一個是說他劈腿或者在床上不行。  
Erik對此感到相當欣慰。

Charles並不是這麼想。  
他甚至不知道自己在背後被如此評價，成了一個愛情中什麼芝麻綠豆的事都跟妹妹說的角色。  
不，他很久很久以前就什麼煩惱都不跟Raven提了。  
一個煩惱就由一個人去承擔好了，增加知情者有什麼意義呢。  
他從口袋裏掏出一塊疊得整整齊齊的手帕，那是昨天他差點在街上嘔吐起來的時候Erik掏出來替他擦汗的。  
Charles偷偷藏了起來，並不是因為他會如自己所預料的那樣想念對方。  
它總有機會派上用場的。

Charles還在出神的時候，桌上的手機響了起來。  
“希望沒有打攪到你上課，”聽筒裏傳來帶著獨特尾音的男聲，讓Charles不自覺露出笑容來，“今天感覺還好麼？”  
“並沒有嚴重的宿醉，謝謝你。”Charles愉快地回應，覺得在想起Erik的時候接到他的電話真是再愉快不過了。  
他能聽到細微的Erik的呼吸聲，但是對方沒有再講任何話，仿佛在等待Charles的主動。  
又或者只是單純享受這份安靜。  
“你呢，今天感覺如何？”最後還是Charles先開口。  
“很想你。”  
那就像有誰拿著錘子往Charles腦袋上狠狠敲了一下，他感覺到一陣突擊而至的昏厥感，注意力渙散、眼冒金星。  
“我也很想你。”  
“如果不是Raven強迫我在明天內把耽擱的事情做完，我真希望能跟你再共進晚餐。”  
“我猜你現在連午飯都還沒吃呢，”Charles調笑地說，對Erik的反應甚感滿意，“她也做過一陣非正式編製的魔鬼助教。”  
“顯然你得告訴我如何讓她改變管太多的習慣。”  
“那是性格使然，”Charles聽著Erik輕快的笑聲也跟著笑了起來，“或許是遺傳也不一定。”  
“我相信你會有比在辦公室裏臭罵我一頓更好的方法。”  
“噢，Erik，”Charles大笑起來，“我或許會拿起馬鞭抽打你這不聽話的屁股。”

Erik把電話掛掉之後，笑容還停留在臉上。  
雖然他的肩膀依舊很酸，但精神上得到了不止一點的滿足。  
他覺得自己已經染上了什麼不治之症，在這種階段顯然有點早。  
Charles跟他的關係並沒有突飛猛進，但兩個人的相處就像已經了一段不短的時間一般。  
淡淡的牽掛，相互間的調笑和關心，不自覺的思念和細微的愉快。  
這些都讓他溫暖起來，好像有誰對他展開了豐胰的羽翼，心裏還有甜滋滋的喜悅。

Raven推開門的時候，看到的就是Erik一張傻笑的臉。  
“敲門，親愛的Raven，記得敲門。”  
“我也不是為了看你這蠢臉才進來的。”Raven甩下一袋打包食物，滿臉鄙夷，“事情都做好了？”  
“天，你真的是個魔鬼教官。”  
“那就是我那個迷人的老哥給你發了短信。”Raven波瀾不驚地斷言，覺得戀愛中的男人特別沒出息。  
Erik不置可否地挑了挑眉，打開外賣盒一看，“炒麵？我不是跟你說過那家日式菜館的炒麵特別奇怪嗎。”  
“想著Charles把這麵吃下去吧，反正也不見得你能嘗得出味道來。”  
Erik搖了搖頭，決定不跟Raven再在這個問題上計較，她就愛取笑他，只要一有機會。  
一定是Charles慣出來的。

“嘖，真是看不下去了。”Raven看著Erik盯著炒麵逐漸變大的笑容，誇張地抖了抖肩膀急忙離開。


	13. Chapter 13

Raven看著Erik丟在桌上不到半小時但一直在震動的手機，有種想把它塞進馬桶的衝動。  
不是說她介意自己的哥哥這麼熱切地給Erik傳短信而對方出門吃飯卻忘記帶手機，但這種像青少年初戀似得黏膩還真讓她沒有很爽。  
她本不應該干涉太多，不論是她的合夥人還是她的兄長的私生活理論上都跟她沒有直接關係。  
但是她為什麼就這麼想讓這兩個人在一起，是因為Charles已經好多年看起來都特別寂寞了嗎。  
還是在她認識的這麼多男男女女裏面，她居然無條件地相信Erik不會傷害自己老哥？

這不是她一個人能回答的問題，當然也不是她一個人能決定的問題。

Erik愉快地給Charles回覆短信的時候，Raven又自顧自地闖了進來。  
“親愛的，敲門。”顯然Erik並沒有介意，他的雙腳還是保持放在書桌上的慵懶姿勢，雙眼盯著手機屏幕笑得燦爛。  
“認識你這麼多年，從來沒想過你脾氣竟然這麼好。”Raven譏諷道，不知道哪來對Erik的敵意。  
“那是因為這麼多年來我也沒像現在這樣遇到那個讓我脾氣變好的人。”Erik一點也沒介意，回答得如沐春風。  
“很噁心，Erik。”  
“謝謝。”他露出了招牌的亮著16顆牙齒的笑容，讓Raven翻了個白眼，“我現在心情非常好，什麼都不會跟你計較。”  
“被你尋開心的可是我親哥哥，謝謝你。”  
“你也是有男朋友的人，怎麼就體諒不來這種事情呢？”  
“Hank或者我都沒有你笑得這麼噁心。”  
“那是你對我的偏見，Raven，”Erik收起了笑容，一臉誠懇，“你不能因為我把你的寶貝哥哥搶走了就這麼對我。”  
Raven一時語塞，她想不到什麼好的理由去反駁Erik。  
她對她的合夥人其實沒有任何意見，她甚至是欣賞他的工作態度以及為人作風的。  
但是她對他越來越兇巴巴，管的事情也在增加，仿佛Erik就是她的兄長，還不如說她向Erik釋放對Charles的喋喋不休。  
大概Erik是察覺到了她的情緒，他放下手機，輕佻地把她招過來。  
“幹嘛……”Raven不情願地走近他，一下子被Erik的大手摁住了腦袋。  
“我一直希望能有個像你這樣善解人意又任性的妹妹。”Erik笑著說，口氣裏暗暗透著關懷。  
“……”Raven無奈地低下頭，“你弄亂了我的頭髮。”  
“我也會替Charles盯著，如果你被Hank欺負的話第一時間讓他把他的助手了結了。”  
“Hank比你好多了。”  
“那只是對你而言，Raven。”  
“過度自信！”她撥開了Erik的手，又重新回到維護Charles的立場。  
“我並不是在說自己是最適合Charles的，”Erik溫和地歎了口氣，臉上帶了點害羞的猶豫，“而是，你必須明白，他或許是對我而言最好的。”

每個人在熱戀時期都是這麼說的。  
Raven在心裏回應，最終忍著沒有把這話說出口。


End file.
